1. Field
This invention relates to improvements to servocontrol devices.
In particular, it is useful for electro-hydraulic actuator systems and in particular for actuator systems of this type used for position servocontrol or force servocontrol for flight controls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a position servocontrol device for a flight control actuator comprises a servocontrol loop that incorporates compensation means arranged in the loop on the input side of the servocontrolled system, these compensation means providing filtering particularly at resonant frequencies of movements of the mechanical part(s) actuated by the system.
Performances expected by aeronautical manufacturers from flight control actuators are increasingly selective. It is now difficult to achieve them using simple conventional servocontrol loops.